Generally, in the course of generating a downmix signal by downmixing an audio signal including a plurality of objects into a mono or stereo signal, parameters (information) are extracted from the objects. Theses parameters (information) are used for a process for decoding a downmixed signal. And, pannings and gains of the objects can be controlled by a selection made by a user.